Aizen And Aiza's Adventures
by Mistresses of the Night
Summary: When a female Aizen, Gin and Tousen show up in Hueco Mundo, the lives of our favorite villains turn upside down. Many mini sections and epsiodes and some human moments. An OCC Orihime to come. T for saftey.


**Randomness insures here!**

**Some of this shit might not make sense but bare with me!**

**And review if u like!**

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

The mighty Aizen sat on his throne, his chin rested on his palms and his eyes closed. You could have mistaken him for sleeping at that point but he wasn't asleep. In fact, some wonder if he even **does** sleep. No one has ever seen him move from that throne. He found him self to important for any eyes. That's how big his ego is.

Well, let's bring in a special someone that can decline that ego.

Introducing…

A large sound came from the other end of the room where Aizen sat. The brunette suddenly opened his eyes at the surprise of the large doors opening with so much noise and the fact that he couldn't sense any spiritual pressure. Then he heard footprints that weren't at a walking pace or a running pace. More like a skipping pace. Aizen looked below to see who would emerge from the shadows. And boy was he gonna give them a piece of is mind. **No one** comes into _his_ throne room unannounced. The figure came closer and before Aizen could get a good at the new comer, a loud gleeful voice echoed.

"Hey there Ai-chaaaaaaan!!" it squealed. The ex-shinigami covered his ears and eyes as the squeal bounced into his ears.

"What the fuck?" he questioned. When he opened his eyes, he almost fell out of his chair. The new comer was standing right in front of him. But that's not what made him almost jump out of his royal skin. No, it was just how the figure looked.

She was like an almost exact copy of himself, but female. She had brown hair like his, held into a ponytail that fell to her waist. She wore his outfit and her face was so much exact to his that he thought Aizen thought he was looking at a mirror. She had more of a female curved face but the same eye and nose and mouth and glimmer.

She smiled her Aizen smile and sat down on the edge of Aizen's throne. The male brunette moved aside so to put some distance between him and his twin.

"Hey Aizen! Aren't ya gonna greet me" she smirked. Aizen looked at her oddly.

He finally mustered up words. "And you are?"

She gave of a sugary laugh which was like fire in Aizen's ears. "Oh silly! Don't play dumb, though I know you already are!"

Aizen glared at her and stayed silent. Her smile fell into a little frown.

"Oh you really _don't_ know who I am, do you" she said, in an oh-that's-to-bad-cause-you-sure-are-missing-out-on-life tone. That made Aizen angrier. She slide off the edge and sat on Aizen's lap. "Oooook, I'll tell you who I am then!"

The male brunette tried to push her off his lap but she was like a boulder.

"My name is Aiza and I'm your twin!" she squealed. Aizen kept struggling to get her off his lap.

"I don't have a twin" he growled. She slung her arm around his neck which made him wince.

"Oh that's what you think" she smiled. "I was actually created by this author to make your life miserable"

When Aizen gave of a confused face, his so-called twin laughed. "Ya, its pretty hard to understand but I'm here now and I ain't leaving"

With that, she jumped off his lap and walked around his chair. Then she stopped beside him again. "Can I get my own throne?" she asked.

"No" Aizen said blankly. Aiza pouted.

"Fine, I'll get my own then" she walked pass the chair and entered the darkness. Aizen sighed and rubbed his forehead. In half a second, his female twin came back out, dragging the exact same chair as Aizen's. She pushed it only 30 inches away from Aizen's throne and sat down, looking very relaxed and cocky. Those looks irritated the ex-shinigami.

"Bitch, get out of her" he growled. Aiza shook her head and smiled slyly to her twin.

"Oh we have so much to discuss Ai-chan! But first! Why not introduce the children to their new mommy!"

Aizen looked in disgust at her for what she had called his Arrancar and calling her self the new 'mommy'. Aiza gave off a laugh and raised her head.

"Gwen-chan! Go call the Arrancar!" Aiza called.

"Gwen?" Aizen questioned. Suddenly, a female form of Gin appeared right beside Aiza's throne. She wore Gin's outfit and her face was exactly like his, even without the girl curves. Her long silver hair was tied into long pigtails. Aizen's eyes grew in horror.

"Hai Aiza-sama!" the new girl chimed and dashed out the large doors. Aizen pointed at the running girl in confusion.

"Oh ya, Gwen is Gin's twin female" Aiza began "she was created just for the hell of it!"

"So, um, is there supposed to be a female Tousen?" even the thought of a female looking like Tousen made Aizen almost choke on barf.

"Yes!" the female twin chimed. "Wanna meet her?"

Aizen shook his head in horror.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Grimmjow, the Sexta Espada, was in his room, lifting some rocks which were his weights when a white blur appeared at the corner of his eyes.

He turned to see what appeared to be a female Gin. He jumped back in fright.

"Hey Grimmy!" she squealed. Grimmjow twitched in eye. "Espada meeting in 5minutes! Aiza-sama and Aizen-sama say so!"

And with that, she walked out of the room of a very confused Espada.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Ulquiorra, the fourth Espada, walked down the hallways, with Nnoitra, the fifth Espada following, ranting on how he will become so much more powerful then him. Suddenly a skipping Gwen came in front of the two. Nnoitra looked at Gwen with confusion and Ulquiorra looked blankly.

"Hey boys! Espada meeting in 5 minutes!" she chirps and skips away.

…

"Since when did Gin have a sex change?" Nnoitra asked Ulquiorra, who coughed and kept on walking.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Szayel Aporro, the Octava Espada, took apart Lumina and organized each organ, smiling. His whore, Cirucci, sat, cross-legged on the chair at the side of the wall, watching.

"How long are you going to sit there?" Szayel asked, disconnecting Lumina's leg veins.

"Till you say sorry" she crossed her arms stubbornly. The pink haired Espada sighed and shook his head.

He was about to replay with a smart comment when a prancing Gin twin twirled into the lab.

"Szayel-chaaaan!!" she purred loudly. "There will be an Espada meeting in 5 minutes"

And then she took her leave, twirling out the door. Cirucci and Szayel watched her leave, with astonished faces.

"Ok, forget the apology, now I'd like an explanation" Cirucci glared at her lover.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Yami, the tenth Espada, sat quietly in his room, watching a sleeping Stark, rumored to be the second Espada, snore very loudly, which was the reason Yami couldn't sleep at that point.

"Why did Aizen-sama have to make you my roommate" grumbled the large Espada. The room, which was dark since the lights were turned on, suddenly flickered to light. Yami looked around, confused, and Stark suddenly woke up from his doze.

"Yami-chan! Stark-chan! Espada meeting, 5 minutes!" said a chirping voice that sounded so much alike to Gins' voice. The two Espadas were too blinded by the sudden light to see who was at he door. Then, as soon as the words escaped the mouth of the intruder, the room turned dark again.

"Am I dreaming?" Stark questioned.

"No! Ya snoring bastard…" Yami sighed.

"Ya, I guess not," Stark shrugged "because most of my dreams has Halibel-chan in them"

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Speaking of the sexy female Espada, Halibel, rumored to be the third Espada, was sitting on her window's edge, watching the wind lift the sand from the desert of Hueco Mundo. Everything was quiet. Just how Halibel liked it. Then…

"Hey Hali-chan!" Gwen squeaked, prancing into the female Espada's room.

Halibel looked up to meet a female Gin. Her eyes went wide for a second then it turned to confusion (man, I'm using this word a lot!).

"Gin-sama?" she questioned.

"No, no silly!" Gwen squealed "I'm Gwen! There will be an Espada meeting in 5 minutes so be ready!" Gwen ran out the door, leaving Halibel to reflect on what she saw.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Zommari, the seventh espada, walked down the hallway to present his files to Aizen-sama. Suddenl a gust of wind blew all the papers out of his hands. Surprise fell on the blakc espada as he bent down to pick them up.

"OH! I almost forgot about you!" chirped a Gin-like voice. Without looking at the owner, Zommari sighed.

"Gin-sama, I would wih you could stop being silly like that" he sighed as he stood up to face his supirior. Unfortunatly, it wasn't who he thought it was.

A pouting Gwen looked at him with an upset face. "Why is everyone calling me Gin? I'm Gwen! Get that right! Anyway Espada meeting in 5 minutes, spikey!" she smiled and ran down the hall towards Aizen's doors.

Zommari blinked. "Perhapes I will wait till after the meeting to give my report" he decided as he turned and walked towards his own door.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

"Ok, so let me get this straight," Aizen started "this Mistress Of the Night author is writing this story about three female versions of me, Gin and Tousen coming in and wreaking our lives with silly, cracked up mini stories and episodes?"

"Correct" Aiza smiled.

Aizen stared at her blankly. "Well that is the most ridiculous story I've ever heard!"

"Ridiculous, but true" Aiza sighed.

Gwen came running in at that point.

"Aiza-sama! I told them all about the meeting!" she said.

"Good work Gwen-chan" Aiza flicked her hand at her friend. "I was just explaining to Aizen-teme 'bout why we're here"

"Oh! Did you tell him about To-to-chan?"

"Who?"

"Tousen's female version" Aiza answered. Then she turned back to Gwen. "Ya, a little, but I didn't mention the name" Aiza smiled. "He'll probably meet her at the meeting". The two giggled and Aizen twitched with irritation and, again, horror.

"Oh fuck…" Aizen whispered.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

In exactly 5 minutes, all the Espada had seated themselves.

"Anyone know why we're here?" Nnoitra asked.

"I wanna know who was that Gin look alike" Szayel rubbed his forehead. "Cirucci was giving me hell cause she thought I was cheating on her"

"Isn't she-"Stark began.

"Ya, but I don't complain" the Octava Espada shrugged.

"She was pretty creepy" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"Only cause she looks like Gin" Halibel sighed.

"I hope Aizen-sama has a good explanation" Ulquiorra closed his eyes.

Suddenly the back doors opened and out came Aizen, Tousen, Gin and Aiza. All the Espada stared in shock, confusion and surprise at the female Aizen as she pulled up a large chair for herself. She sat down with one leg under her bottom and her other leg stretched out.

"Welcome to the meeting, my children!" she exclaimed. Everyone was silent. "My, are we being so very mute today" she giggled. Gwen stepped beside her mistress and smiled. A female who looked a like Tousen, her purple hair short a spiky and in the same outfit as Tousen, stepped beside Gwen.

"Aizen-sama…" Ulquiorra began; yes even he had an emotion on his face as he looked over at his Lord. So did the rest of the Espada.

"Uh, ya, well apparently these three were created from someone call the Mistress f the Night who decided to write cracked up stories in Hueco Mundo with these women" he gestured his hand to the three. Aiza stood up suddenly and stretched her body up to look much more superior.

"Hello Espada, I am your mistress, Aiza-sama" she began. Magical yellow stars appeared around her figure. The Espadas, Tousen, Gin and Aizen anime sweat dropped. Gwen and To-to clapped.

"I'm Gwen!" introduced Gin's twin.

"And I'm To-to" followed Tousen's twin.

"And we are here to wreak havoc on Aizen's life and turn Hueco Mundo upside down!" Aiza chirped.

Silence.

"Well as long s they aren't bitches around me" Grimmjow shrugged. Aiza slammed her hand on the table making it move a little.

"Grimmjow! No son of mine is gonna swear like that!" she scowled.

"Like that?" Nnoitra questioned.

"Why the fuck can't I swear?!" screeched the blue haired Espada.

"Because **I** said so" the female Aizen pointed to herself. "I am your new mommy, if u hadn't been listening"

Gwen pointed to Aizen. "And he's your daddy!" The brunette Lord glared at her. The Espada's looked at Aiza to Aizen to Aiza and back again.

"Is that what you wanted to say?" Zommari asked.

"Ya I guess that's it" Aiza raise her fingers to her chin in a thinking position.

"Then I suggest we leave then "Ulquiorra turned back into his emo mode.

"Fine! This meeting is dismissed!" Aiza slammed her hand on the table again. "Be safe my children!"

The Espadas scurried and pushed there way out to get as far away from the female Aizen as possible.

"I have a feeling that nothing is gonna be the same again" Yami stated. The other nodded.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

**Yami is right ya know **

**Nothing is gonna be the same in Hueco Mundo now that the girls are in**

**Next chapters will have little episodes of wacky Aiza moments in the chambers**

**Then I'm gonna throw in some human moments**

**Such as cooking, food fights, slumber parties, winter and more!**

**So tune in!**


End file.
